UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR TRÁGICO
by boga15
Summary: por favor leer esta historia es para publicar el un concurso de novelas


**Una historia de amor trágico **

Me llamo Lusmila hoy les voy a contar una historia que le paso a mi mejor amigo:

Todo en peso una mañana cuando Leandro se levanto de su cama a desayunar, su madre le había dejado todo pronto, el se asomo a la ventana como acostumbraba siempre mientras desayunaba,al miar la hermosa vista que tenia de repente vio a una chica muy hermosa que le llamo mucho la atención porque nunca la había visto por el barrio,entonces el bajo rápidamente cuando llego a la calle miro para todos lados y no la pudo encontrar,al mirar su reloj ya era demasiado tarde él tenia que ir al liceo pronto porque tenia un parcial que si no lo pasaba reprobar, el en toda la mañana pensaba en esa chica que había visto.

En la tarde cuando salio del liceo el quería encontrarla pero no sabia nada de ella, el en la ventana esperando a que pasara de nuevo le sonó el celular de un numero desconocido eran muchos números le llamo mucho la atención el contesto muy sorprendido y dijo:-¿hola quien habla? Entonces le contestaron : -¿Leandro sos vos? El dijo – si ¿quien habla? :- soy Romina -

entonces el dio un suspiro de alivio y le dijo :- ¡que haces todo bien?- Romina le contesto :- si todo bien era para decirte que ahí una amiga que tengo que te quiere conocer dice que la vistes por la ventana Leandro se sorprendió que le digiera eso entonces el dijo :- si la vi y baje a buscarla pero no la pude encontrar que le paso- le dijo a Romina ella le dijo que la amiga no vivía acá ella era del interior y venia a pasar una tarde con ella, Leandro le comento a la amiga que era muy linda que la quería conocer entonces le pidió el numero de teléfono.

El estaba muy nervioso de llamarla pero igual la llamo al sonar el teléfono una voz muy linda le atendió y le contesto :- ¿hola quien habla?-

:-soy Leandro amigo de Romina ella me dio tu numero perdona que te llame así de imprevisto-

ella muy nerviosa y riéndose le dijo :- no pasa nada esta todo bien igual me gusto que me allás llamado-

el :- igual estaba en duda si llamarte porque ya es tarde :-

ella:- igual no estaba durmiendo yo esperaba que en algún momento me llamaras-

el:- bueno me alegro que te allá gustado, ¿dime como te llamas?

ella:-me llamo Micaela

el:-que lindo nombre yo soy Leandro

ella:- como te va jeje

el:-bien desde que te vi por la ventana ¿que te paso que desapareciste de repente?

ella:-en verdad te vi por la ventana que me estabas mirando y cuando salistes corriendo me imagine que era para venir a buscarme y de los nervios salí corriendo perdón

el:-no pasa nada igual me gustaría verte para conocernos ¿que decís?

ella:-me gustaría verte pero a mi se me complica porque soy del interior y no puedo ir

el:- esta bien ¿de donde sos?

ella:-soy de Maldonado

el:-ok en unos día iré a verte ¿te gustaría?

ella:-de verdad me decís

el:-si claro siempre y cuando vos quieras

ella:- siiiii me gustaría mucho

A todo eso la comversacion de ellos siguió hasta la madrugada, así mientras tanto se fueron conociendo,los dos parecían que se conocían de toda la vida, a pasar los días y al ya conocerse un poco mejor se fueron enamorando uno al otro era un amor digamos que a primera vista .Leandro pensaba mucho en ella estaba muy enamorado el decía que nunca le paso una cosa así estaba tan enamorado de ella que estaba dispuesto a todo por estar con ella, hasta que pudo juntar algo de dinero y logro juntar lo suficiente para ir a conocerla antes de que fuera a verla la llamo por teléfono para confirmarle que iba.

El:hola mica soy Leandro ¿como estas?

Ella:-hola muy bien contenta y nerviosa a la ves

El:- ¿porque nerviosa?

Ella:-porque me imagino porque me llamas

El:- así y ¿porque te llamo?

Ella:-me imagino que hoy venís

El:-hemmmm si hoy voy a conocer al gran amor de mi vida

Ella:-ahí que nervios jeje

El:-nervios tengo yo que no se que vas a pensar cuando me veas

Ella:-no estés nervioso porque capas que con los nervios no venís y yo quiero verte

El:-no para nada yo voy igual con nervios o sin nervios voy igual

Ella:- te puedo pedir un favor

El:-si decirme

Ella:-no me corte cuando estés viniendo quédate conmigo al teléfono

El:- esta bien

Ella:-que haces ahora

El:-estoy esperando el autobús

Ella:-dime todo lo que estas haciendo

El:-bueno estoy parado en la terminal esperando el bus ahí mucha gente y en este momento voy a comprarte algo

Ella:- enserio que me vas a comprar

El:- a no puedo decirte eso es una sorpresa lo único que puedo decirte es que te gusta mucho

Ella:-esta bien, y dime...

El:- espérame un momento que ya estoy contigo

Ella:- esta bien

Pasaron unos segundos y le contesto El:- hem mica te cuento que ya estoy en el bus

Ella:-que emoción tengo estoy deseando que pasen las horas rápido para que estés acá conmigo

El:-estoy en viaje

Ella:-que lindo, dime que ves

El:-bueno ya entre a la ruta esta divino el día veo todo campo y vos que estas haciendo

Ella:-bueno yo estoy arreglándome estoy eligiendo la mejor ropa para verte a vos

El:-no importa lo que te pongas para mi vas a estar hermosa siempre

Ella:-sos un amor te quiero ver yaaaaaaaa!

El:-te cuento que estoy por llegar me falta una parada para bajarme

Ella:-espérame un segundo que sentí ruido en la cocina ya vuelvo

El:- esta bien no demores .

El estaba preocupado porque se imaginaba algo terrible, Micaela demoraba mucho al contestarle por teléfono entonces el comenzó a correr hacia la casa al llegar entro rápidamente a la casa, cuando entro se encontró a Micaela tirada en el piso inconsciente el se acerco y la tomo de la mano y le dijo llorando :-perdóname por demorar tanto en venir a verte amor vas a estar bien te lo prometo. Ella le contesto con una sonrisa :- no te preocupes yo se que esto va a terminar acá solo espere a verte y a despedirme de mi amor imposible que no pudo ser, esto no se lo digo a cualquiera

pero vos en tan poco tiempo me enseñaste amar por eso te voy a estar agradecida siempre te amo...

El la abrazo muy fuerte mente y le dijo al oído :-no te preocupes mi amor que ya nos vamos a volver a encontrar y vamos hacer muy felices te amo con todo mi corazón-. Mi amigo quedo sumamente mal después de todo lo que vivo con ella y que no pudo ser feliz con ella lo destoso,el no quería saber nada con nadie .Paso un año que el no se podía olvidar de ella, vino el día del aniversario de su muerte entonces el fue a verla al cementerio y le dejo los regalos que le avía comprado esa tarde para ella y el destrozado le dijo:-ya falta poco para volvernos a ver te amo y nunca te voy a olvidar-.

Así fue la historia de su primer amor de mi mejor amigo Leandro espero que les allá gustado esta historia de amor les cuento que ya mi amigo se encontró con el gran amor de su vida que fue Micaela estoy triste y a la ves contenta por ellos los quiero mucho y siempre estarán en mi corazón.


End file.
